1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to a method and system for entering data relating to an insurance claim for a damaged vehicle. The data is processed into a valuation report that is transmitted through the world wide web.
2. Background Information
When a vehicle such as an automobile is damaged the owner may file a claim with an insurance carrier. A claims adjuster typically inspects the vehicle to determine the amount of damage and the costs required to repair the automobile. If the repair costs exceed the value of the automobile, or a percentage of the car value, the adjuster may “total” the vehicle. The owner may then receive a check equal to the value of the automobile.
The repair costs and other information may be entered by the adjuster into an estimate report. After inspection the adjuster sends the estimate report to a home office for approval. To improve the efficiency of the claims process there have been developed computer systems and accompanying software that automate the estimate process. By way of example, the assignee of the present invention, Automatic Data Processing, Inc, (“ADP”) provides a software product under the trademark PenPro that allows a claims adjuster to enter estimate data through a personal or laptop computer. The PenPro product maintains a running total of the cost to repair a damaged vehicle. When the running repair total reaches a percentage of an estimated value of the vehicle, the software provides a visual warning that the cost is approaching the vehicle value. This provides the adjuster with feedback that the vehicle may have to be totaled.
The vehicle valuation numbers contained by PenPro do not account for specific variations in vehicles such as vehicle condition or aftermarket equipment added to the vehicle. To obtain a more accurate valuation of the vehicle the adjuster can dial-in to a more extensive database. By way of example, ADP provides such a database under the trademark Autosource. Autosource provides the claims adjuster with a valuation report that contains a more accurate valuation of the damaged vehicle. Access to Autosource requires that the computer be specifically configured to dial the appropriate phone number(s) of the Autosource server. The claims adjuster's computer may not have this information. It would be desirable to provide a method and system that would allow a claims adjuster to more readily access a valuation database for damaged vehicles.